


Daddy's Girl

by username_redacted



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Depression, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, Knotting, Non-Canonical Character Death, Parent/Child Incest, Self-Harm, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_redacted/pseuds/username_redacted
Summary: William Afton takes good care of his daughter, Violet. He is all she has and all she'll ever have, and he'll make sure of that.(Any art used is credit of LazyFiszi.)(The FNaF series and its characters are copyright of Scott Cawthon.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (William Afton in my stories looks the same as LadyFiszi's William, which I linked below.)
> 
> https://ladyfiszi.deviantart.com/art/FNAF-Was-it-me-570855799

Violet sat on her bed, hugging her Fredbear plush tight. She didn't care if it was childish, it comforted her. She could hear her older brother Michael wailing in pain from his room; he had angered their father by getting suspended from school, and now he was being punished. They were the children of the infamous William Afton. He used to love all of his children to pieces, but when their mother had left after Elizabeth's gruesome death, he seemed to snap completely. Violet avoided agitating her father, and she was rarely the victim of his rage. Instead, her older brother always took the belt for the constant problems he caused William. Violet had sympathy for Michael, hearing his cries at night while his father put him in his place. Even though her father hadn't done anything to her yet, she still dealt with her own struggles; the Nightmares. They tormented her each night, hunting her like predators would with prey. She hadn't been caught yet, but lately sleep deprivation had been catching up with her and making her slower. Violet heard her brother's cries die down, and she crawled under her covers. She figured that she might as well get some sleep before midnight, because the animatronics were merciless and would leap on the opportunity to cruelly torture her if it were to arise. Sleep deprivation is of no help to Violet. Closing her eyes, she clutched the plush to her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Rape, humiliation, and incest warning.)

Violet was sleeping soundly in her bed, passed out like a light due to her lack of sleep in the previous nights. It was much past midnight, nearing 1:30 AM, and a few male animatronics stood at the foot of her bed. "Should we wake her?" Nightmare Bonnie asked, glancing at Nightmare Fredbear. "I see no reason not to, she's lost the game by sleeping in. How pathetic." He sneered in disgust at this particular human. She had prolonged her demise intelligently for the longest time. Nightmare Fredbear found himself craving the taste of her blood on his tongue. They all knew they had to play by the rules, but they were never used to having equally clever prey. Nightmare Fredbear nearly snorted at her failure to stay awake. She had put up a fight for this long and she's lost because she slept in? What a stupid girl. Nightmare Bonnie sauntered over to her bedside, roaring at her and baring his razor sharp teeth as she quickly scrambled to sit up, screaming loud. "My, you have indeed been a tricky one, Violet. Somehow you have managed to keep us away every night, but what really amazes me is how you have lost to us tonight by oversleeping." Violet just stared at Nightmare Fredbear, rubbing her eyes and lowering her heart rate as the time progressed. "U-Um..." She finally stuttered, frowning. He intimidated her by raising his hand, glancing at it as he flexed his claws. His glowing red eyes snapped onto hers as he emitted a snarl, lunging at her. She shrieked, quickly throwing herself off the side of her bed. His claws had torn her pillow open, and he whipped his head to face her. The others watched the two with amusement, patiently waiting to see Violet's blood covering him. Violet knew her father would be livid if she woke him, but it seemed like the best idea to dart out of her room and navigate her way to his bedroom quickly. Loud stomping could be heard behind her as they pursued her, but it was too late for them to catch her, as she had already thrown open her father's door and slammed it shut behind her. Thankfully her father was awake, but he would probably still react negatively. He was sitting at his computer chair, quickly turning and glaring at her. "Who the fuck invited you in here!?" He yelled, standing up. Her father was shirtless, only wearing his boxers. Violet looked away from him, starting to cry. "I-I'm sorry, dad... it was the nightmares again..." She sobbed, hugging herself. William had sighed, silently walking over and pulling her into a hug. She had definitely not expected it, flinching at his touch. He noticed, looking down at her with a dangerous look in his eyes. "Are you afraid of me, Violet?" He asked, a firmness in his voice that gave her chills. "...Yes, dad..." William frowned at this, petting her head. "That disappoints me, darling. Maybe we can change that-" He led her over to his bed, shoving her down onto it. "-by me showing you just how much I love you." William grinned, climbing onto his young, trembling daughter. "D-Dad, what are you doing..?" She asked, eyes wide and heart racing. "You're finally old enough to have some fun with... you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, baby girl~" William huffed, lifting her shirt slowly. Violet grabbed his wrist, whimpering and giving her father a panicked look. He took no notice of this, continuing to whisper dirty things to her. "You've grown into such a beautiful young woman, Violet. So curvy and... soft, untouched and pure... what an honor to be able to take my girl's virginity~" He ground his bulge on her crotch, causing a blush to form in her cheeks. She hated what her father was doing, but was afraid to put a stop to it. Who knows what he might do if she crossed him. Her brother opened his mouth and got beaten, so she could only imagine what would happen to her. "Don't look so worried, love. Daddy will take good care of you, he'll make you feel good~" And with that, he undressed her. She avoided looking at her father, his lustful gaze on her, making her stomach churn. Violet knew her father was a bad man, she knew he had murdered and molested before, but she never expected him to do it to her. It could be worse, he could be whipping her with the belt and roughly using her like he did to her brother. William was running his hands over his daughter's soft, curved hips as he pulled down his boxers, a large cock springing out. Violet let out a cry as she laid eyes on it, knowing well that it wouldn't have a chance of painlessly fitting inside her. William spread her legs, rubbing her small clit hard with his rough, calloused fingers. She couldn't ignore the touch, as much as she wanted to. A warm, ticklish feeling was forming in the pit of her stomach. He dipped his two large fingers into her hole, pulling them out and humming with approval at the slickness coating them. "What a good girl, already wet for daddy~" He praised, lining his tip up at her entrance. "Dad, please, anything but this!" She cried, trying to push him away. He caught her wrists, pinning them at her sides. "Hush, sweetie. It hurts more if you struggle." With a thrust, he shoved his tip into her, along with a few inches of his shaft. He moaned in satisfaction as he pushed past her hymen, burying his full length deep into her. Violet was shaking and whining in pain, tears coating her cheeks. William reached up, wiping them away and cupping her cheek in his hand. As he slowly thrusted into her, he pressed his lips to hers sloppily. Violet tried not to pull away, letting her father push his tongue past her lips and explore her mouth greedily. His hands pinched and rubbed her nipples, giving her breasts a squeeze every now and then. "Baby girl, you're so tight and warm, I wish I could fuck you forever~" He moaned into her ear, speeding up his thrusting. Violet's body was betraying her mind, giving in to the pleasureful feelings and causing her to cum, tightening around her father's member. He soon neared his own orgasm, pulling out and releasing on her stomach and breasts. Violet's lip quivered as she attempted to hold in her tears. She felt like a filthy, disgusting whore, covered in her own father's seed. William looked into her eyes, a content smirk on his face. "You can go back to your room now, sweetie. You did very good." He cooed, patting her head. She silently stood up to leave, reaching for her clothes. "Ah ah, leave them here." He grinned at her, standing up. Entangling his fingers in her long hair, William pulled his daughter in for another kiss, sending her back to her room directly after. As she was shut out of her father's room, Violet burst into tears and made her way back to her bedroom. She was stretched out, her own fluids coating the inside of her thighs. She hoped nobody would see her like this, but when she entered her bedroom, the possibility of her wish coming true died. They were still waiting for her, and Nightmare Freddy greeted her this time. "How entertaining that was, hearing you plead to your father as he defiled you and took your innocence." The others in the room chuckled darkly, making Violet blush in shame and look at the ground. "She's still covered in his sperm, too! Such a little whore. I bet she's gaping open." Nightmare Foxy remarked, snickering. "S-Stop..." She pleaded in a desperate whisper, more tears flowing down her face. "Maybe the others would like to see this~" Nightmare Bonnie suggested. Nightmare Fredbear nodded in approval, and he left to fetch the other two who had not been present, Nightmare and Nightmare Chica. Violet whined, moving to the corner of her room and sinking onto her knees. She curled into a ball, trying to mentally prepare for what was to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ouch)

Violet was trying her best to cover herself as the last two animatronics entered the room, both looking her over. Nightmare Fredbear grabbed her arm roughly, yanking her towards him. She yelped in fear, falling into his lap. He wrenched her legs apart, spreading them for all to see her abused hole. "Dirty little girl, you didn't even fight your father when he forced himself in~" Nightmare Freddy said, walking up to her and rubbing her slit with his clawed fingers. Violet was thrashing around in Nightmare Fredbear's arms, but he kept her fully restrained. She gasped and squirmed when he rubbed her clit in circles. He kept this up for a while, and she bit her lip to hold in her moans. She felt a heat in her nether region, and she knew she was once again slick with her own fluids. Nightmare Freddy pulled away from her, spreading her pussy lips apart and stepping aside to show the others. "I barely even rubbed you and you're already soaked~" Nightmare  Freddy landed a hard slap on her ass, causing her to yelp in surprise. Violet felt like it was her lucky day when she heard the alarm clock on her dresser go off, signaling that it was 6 AM. Nightmare Fredbear shoved her off his lap, looking at her. "You'd better hope we don't catch you tonight~" He warned, leaving the room with the others. Violet climbed back onto her bed, collapsing on her back in exhaustion. 

The Next Morning

Violet woke up, still laying naked on her bed. She glanced down at her father's semen on her chest, which had dried overnight. Scoffing in disgust,  she pulled some fresh clothes on, making a mental note to take a shower that night. Opening her bedroom door, Violet went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Upon entering the kitchen, she saw her father sitting at the island, reading a newspaper. She was too nervous to say anything, so she turned to the fridge and pulled out the milk, pouring a bowl of fruit loops. Violet put the milk and cereal away, grabbing her bowl and heading back to her bedroom, when suddenly her father spoke up. "Sit with me, Violet." He commanded dryly. She turned around, quietly setting her bowl down and sitting on the chair next to him. She took a bite of her fruit loops, and her eyes glanced at William when he put down his newspaper. "So, care to explain to me why you're failing three of your classes?" He asked, glaring at her. Violet froze, feeling like she had rocks in her stomach. "U-Um...." She whispered, her heart starting to race. Her brother just had a similar problem and she saw the way her father handled him. "I'm waiting." Violet slowly and timidly brought her eyes up to William's, the angry look in his eyes unnerving. "Dad, I'm sorry... I... I don't understand the work and I'm always so tired, I can barely stay awake..." She whimpered. He hummed, turning to fully face her. "What kind of image do you think that makes of ME? William Afton, the talk of the town, has two children with absolute shit grades. Michael gets into trouble, and now YOU are becoming a problem with your grades. Such behavior reflects back on me. That has to change, Violet, and it will only change if you're taught a lesson. Stand up." He hissed, towering over her. She obediently stood up, starting to tremble. "Get on your knees and bend over." Violet did so, whimpering and praying that he wasn't going to fuck her. William yanked down her pants and panties, unbuckling his belt and sliding it out of the belt loops. He folded it into a loop, grabbing both ends and pressing the leather against her bare ass. Violet instantly whined, covering her ass. "Oh god daddy, please no! I'm sorry, I'll raise my grades!" She urgently begged. "Move your hands or they'll be hit too." William had the belt raised, ready to strike her bottom hard. Violet hesitantly moved her hands away, clenching her hands into fists. William brought the belt down hard, a harsh sounding crack filling the air. Violet let out a wail of pain like she never had before, jerking her body forward as a bright red welt quickly formed on her sensitive skin. He grinned cruelly, striking her 6 more times. At this point, she was in hysterics, bruises already formed on her ass. William sat down the belt, sitting her up and pulling her into a hug, where he gently rubbed her ass. She flinched, and he picked her up bridal style. "Let's clean you up.." He murmured, carrying her to the bathroom. Their bathtub was generally large, and William turned the faucets on, plugging the drain. He poured a bit of floral-smelling bubble bath into the warm water, quickly making the bath full of suds. Violet dried her tears, sniffling as her father pulled her remaining clothes off, setting her down into the warm bath. He quickly stripped from his clothes, climbing into the bath behind her and sinking into the water as he pulled her onto his lap. "Just like when you were little, taking baths with daddy... some of my favorite memories." He reminisced, stroking her hair. Violet closed her eyes, William taking the opportunity to scrub his daughter's body and hair, along with his. He rinsed them both off, draining the tub and drying off. Violet was wrapped in a plush towel, patted dry as her hair was brushed. Thank god he hadn't done anything sexual to her, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it at the moment. "You need a nap, sweetie. Come on..." William grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her to his room, where he pulled her onto his soft bed with him, covering her naked body up. She scooted as close to the edge as she could, but William's strong arms pulled her back up against his chest as he spooned her, also naked. He kissed her neck softly, rubbing up the sides of her body, but she forced herself to fall asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Violet tossed and turned in her sleep, and William had awoken due to how much she was moving. Turning onto his side to watch her intently, she started whimpering and twitching.

●

The room was dark, and she was pressed against the wall. The area was dirty and foul-smelling, a dampness in the air. A sudden light illuminated the space, a silhouette of a large bunny standing in the doorway. Next thing she knew, it had stabbed a knife into her stomach, blood soaking her shirt as she screamed out in pain.

●

Violet shot up, a blood curdling scream emitting from her throat. She broke into tears as a panic attack took over. Her father quickly pulled her into a tight hug, laying her head on his bare, muscular chest. "Hush darling, it was only a nightmare... Don't worry, daddy's here..." He whispered softly to her like she was still a child, petting her head. She cried into him, sniffling and whimpering. "I-I'm sorry, dad.." She said, wiping her tears. "Dont be, baby girl, you couldn't help it.. how about a kiss to make you feel better?" He suggested, smiling softly. Violet didn't reply, looking down and noticing that her bare breasts were pressed against him. William didn't need a response. He grabbed the back of her head, pulling her close and softly pressing his lips against hers. Violet was internally disgusted and humiliated, she hated contact like this with her father. It was wrong, considering how she was underage and most importantly his daughter. A horrible thought popped into her head: what if he had touched Elizabeth like this..? Oh god, she was just a little girl, would he really do that? Was Violet the last child to be molested? Her father noticed how she wasn't kissing back, and he had a slight glare in his eyes, so he grabbed her right ass cheek, squeezing the terribly bruised flesh harshly. Violet cried out in pain, opening her mouth as William pushed his tongue in, licking hers. She pressed her lips into his with equal force, and he let go of her ass in satisfaction. Violet glanced down to find that his cock was hardening, and she whined, shoving him away from her and running back to her room. He yelled after her, but she had already slammed and locked the doors. Wiping his saliva off her chin, Violet rummaged through her drawers and found clean clothes to wear, quickly getting dressed in them. She needed to get out of the house, maybe go on a walk or something. She opened her door again, walking downstairs to her father. "I'm sorry for running, dad.. I just... can't right now. I need to go for a walk." She said, looking into his eyes, expecting an angry reaction. "It's... fine, Violet. Be safe, and be back before dark,  I love you." His reply sounded forced, and she sighed. "Love you too." She left the house, heading for the woods. There was a tire swing in her favorite part of the woods, put there by her mother when Violet was younger. Near that swing was a small stream that occasionally had small fish swimming in it. Twilight was setting in when she approached the swing, pulling it backwards and climbing on top since she was too large to fit inside due to her age. As she swung on it, she closed her eyes. The breeze felt amazing in her face, and she sighed heavily. She thought of happier times, when Elizabeth was still around. William loved her to pieces, spoiling her whenever he could. William loved Violet too, but she was just the second best and William had a hard time showing his love until after Elizabeth died. Michael barely ever got affection from his father, only his mother would love him. He was distant and sometimes mean to her, but Violet still loved him. Violet frowned, a thought popping into her head. Was she just being snobby? Should she be appreciative of the attention her father was giving her? It wasn't half bad, she felt pampered by him, but it still felt wrong... William provided everything she needed since she was a baby, should she just keep going with it to show her thanks? Violet glanced at her arms and legs, which were riddled with scars. No boy ever wanted her, and her father was the first to show her any sexual attention... that's really saying something about her, isn't it..? No, she couldn't think like that. Violet knew that she was worth something, just no boy could ever see that in her, and families tended to keep their children away from the Aftons because of the murder rumors about her father. Violet was really the only person besides her father that knew he killed those kids. She had gone digging through his desk before, finding information she wasn't supposed to see. Of course, she was shocked at first, but over time she really didn't care. Her father hadn't killed anyone since. Nevertheless, he still had violent outbursts he took out on his son, and he could be quite scary sometimes. A good example of his rage would be the bruises on her bottom. Violet knew she could contact CPS and get her and her brother taken away from him, but she didn't want to. She loved her father no matter the bad things he did to her and her brother. He caused alot of emotional pain to her, but she was his loyal daughter. The sky had quickly darkened, dusk almost completely upon her. She walked back to her house, walking into the kitchen. Her father was on the phone with someone. "Pizza?" He mouthed at her, raising an eyebrow. Violet smiled, nodding. He winked at her, ordering two pepperoni and bacon pizzas so they could have leftovers the next day. Hanging up, he stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. Violet hugged back, nuzzling his chest. "Feeling better?" He asked, his arm around her lower back. "Yeah, I just needed to do some thinking. Can I ask you something?" She timidly inquired, looking up into his eyes. "Of course, what is it?" She shifted, pulling away and sitting on the couch, William sitting beside her. "Why did you never tell me you murdered those kids?" His expression darkened, and Violet was alarmed. "How do you know about that?" He growled. "D-Dad, calm down, okay? It's in the past, it doesn't matter to me... A few years ago, I had been looking through your desk because you were acting suspicious and I came across some notes you wrote." William seemed to calm down, but still the threat of him lashing out lingered. "I didn't know if you'd tell. And you better not, do you understand?" He asked, staring her dead in the eyes. "Dad, I love you, I wouldn't turn you in like that. It doesn't bother me anymore." He kissed her head, turning on the TV. "So, I wanted to tell you something..." He looked at her again, waiting for her to speak. "I was scared and disgusted last night when you touched me, but... I guess I'll keep doing it with you, its the least I can do to thank you for everything you've done for me." William smiled softly at her, rubbing her hand. "I'll admit, it still felt weird and uncomfortable, but it was new... it just feels good to have your attention, dad." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You'll love it the more we do it, honey." Violet sighed, looking into his eyes again. "Elizabeth was your favorite, wasn't she..?" She whispered, sad at the thought. William glanced at her, sighing. "Yes, she was. But she's gone now, and I can focus on loving you." Violet laid her head against his chest, and he wrapped an arm around her.


	5. Chapter 5

The two ate pizza on the couch, watching IT. Violet was pressed against William's side, smiling at the movie. It was her favorite, and she could almost recite every line said by the characters. Her phone dinged, and her father watched her unlock it as a message popped up. "Who's that?" He asked. Violet seemed surprised at the message. "A kid from school... but... why is he texting me?" She wondered mostly to herself. William read the text, sneering. Violet sighed, typing back a quick reply and and shutting the screen off. "Why did he text you?" He asked, growling. "He wanted me to hang out with him and his friends, but they're all jerks, I don't trust them.." She replied. William smirked, kissing her cheek. "Good girl, I don't want you around any other boys." Violet stood up, smiling at him and grabbing a plate of pizza. "I'm gonna take Michael some pizza, I'll be right-" "No, put it back and sit back down." He commanded sternly. "Dad, he needs to eat..." William stood up, walking over to her. His height still intimidated her, towering half a foot over her. "I said no. Put it back." Violet frowned, turning and walking towards Michael's room. Her father followed, grabbing her hair. "LISTEN TO ME, VIOLET." He hissed, jerking her backwards. "Dad, he has to eat!" She pulled away, opening Michael's door and handing him the pizza. He gratefully smiled at her, and she hugged him tight. She left the room again, and William had his arms crossed. "You can't withhold food from him, dad. I won't let you do that." William grabbed her shirt roughly, dragging her to her bedroom, throwing her onto the bed roughly. Violet whined, staying still and looking at her father as he dropped his pants and boxers, climbing over her. He yanked her shorts and panties off, lifting her shirt and bra to expose her. "Bad girls get punished for disobeying." He turned her onto her side, pressing his cock against her ass. "Dad, not that hole, please!" She cried, groaning when he thrusted into her. Almost immediately, he was fucking her ass so hard that his hips were hitting hers. She groaned and squirmed in discomfort as he sped up, grabbing her throat. He didn't squeeze, just held her still. After a painful half hour, he finally released inside of her and pulled out. He flipped her onto her stomach, snickering and speading her ass as she heard a shutter sound. Did he just...? "D-Did you... just take a picture..?" She whimpered, embarassed. "Mhm, you're gaping open and it looks so fucking hot~" He teased, pulling his pants back on. Violet got dressed again, glancing at the clock. It was past midnight, and she frowned. "Can I sleep with you again..?" William nodded, smiling. "You can sleep with me anytime you want, sweetheart." They went to his bedroom, shutting the door. "One condition." Violet raised an eyebrow. "Sleep naked." She sighed and pulled her clothes off, climbing under her father's covers, and he followed suit. He pulled her close, caressing her skin and whispering sweet, sexual things in her ear. Violet ignored him, closing her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Violet was awoken by her father gently shaking her awake. "Hey, sweetheart, you have to wake up.." he murmured, smiling softly when she opened her eyes. "Whyyyy..." She sleepily groaned, swatting his hand away. "Me and Michael have to go to Circus Baby's, I'm not comfortable leaving you alone for several hours." Violet gave in, sitting up and stretching. "We're leaving in 30 minutes, so be quick please." She climbed out of bed, putting her pajamas on and walking to her room. When she entered, she saw the plushies on her bed. "Oops, looks like you didn't get to fuck me last night." She sneered at them, pulling on fresh clothes and brushing her hair. She grabbed her phone and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and urinate, washing her hands directly after. It hadn't been 30 minutes yet, so she grabbed a banana to eat. Her father entered the room wearing a purple suit and tie, along with a golden badge. "Snazzy." Violet giggled, causing William to roll his eyes. "I'm the owner, and it would be pretty unprofessional to show up in basic clothing." Violet nodded, throwing away her banana peel. Michael came down the stairs, quietly looking at the two. "Took you long enough." William scoffed, shooting a glare at him. As he was about to apologize, Violet spoke up. "It's not a big deal, dad. We're not being rushed." He shot a look at her, but she just smiled sweetly at him. A sigh escaped his lips, and he grabbed the car keys. The three left the house, making their way to Circus Baby's in William's purple car. They pulled into the large parking lot, only a few other cars parked. It was a Sunday, so the place was closed. She climbed out of the back seat, walking to the entrance with the two. A guard greeted them cheerily, and they gathered into the elevator. Michael nervously sighed, picking at his fingers. Violet hugged him, smiling softly. "You'll be okay." She mouthed to him, but this hadn't gone unnoticed by her father. He made a fist, glaring at the display in front of him. Thankfully for Michael and Violet, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Follow me, Michael. Feel free to explore, Violet. Just don't get too close to the animatronics." Violet watched the two walk into her father's office, shutting the door behind them. She made her way to funtime auditorium, approaching the pink and white metallic fox. "Neat.." She whispered to herself. The fox looked down at her, blinking. "You look like Mr. Afton." She spoke. Violet gasped in surprise, not expecting the robot to be able to think on its own. "Y-Yeah, I'm his daughter." She said, smiling. "So he has two daughters.." The fox said to herself. "Well actually, he only has one now... Elizabeth died a few years ago." "I know. Nice to meet you, miss Afton." Violet smiled. "You can call me Violet, but it's nice to meet you too. I'm gonna go look around some more." And with that, Violet left the room and continued on to circus gallery. Circus Baby stood quietly on her stage, staring blankly into the empty audience. As Violet approached her stage, Baby's glowing green eyes snapped onto her. "Violet." She spoke, slight anger in her voice. "Um... how do you know my name..?" She replied, raising an eyebrow. "It's me, Elizabeth." Violet's eyes widened and her breath hitched, taking a step back. "N-No.. that's impossible!" She whimpered. "It's entirely possible. So, what's it like having all of Mommy and Daddy's attention now that I'm gone? You know, if I hadn't died, you would be just as irrelevant to them as Michael is." She glared, stepping closer. "Elizabeth, how can you talk like that..? Mom left as soon as you were gone, and Dad only recently started paying attention to me..." Baby scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, she left because I was the only child that she loved. And I'm not stupid, I know you were jealous of me. Daddy spoiled me rotten and got me everything I wanted, you two didn't matter to him." A rage took over Violet, and she started yelling. "That's a horrible thing to say! I know you're dead and you miss dad, but you're being a complete bitch! I might've been jealous, mostly hurt, but I never once wished death on you! I was hurt just as much as mom and dad when you died.." Baby rolled her eyes. "When I was killed in this body, Daddy never came to see me again. It's because of you." Violet just glared at the possessed animatronic, turning to stomp from the room. How could her father not tell her about this!? As she approached his office, she discovered that the door was open and Michael was gone. William was now talking to one of the technicians, but Violet stomped in, a wild look on her face as the two looked at her. "GET OUT." She yelled at the technician. He glanced at William, who growled and motioned for him to leave. He quickly scrambled past her, and she slammed the door after he had left. She whipped around to face her father, who had stood up. "Violet, what the hell are you doing!? I run a company and we were discussing VERY important matters, I have no time to fuck around!" He yelled. Violet ignored this, bursting into tears. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT ELIZABETH WAS POSSESSING BABY, OR EVEN THAT SHE DIED HERE!?" She screamed angrily. "Calm down, it's not important!" He replied. "Yeah it fucking is! Mom left because of it! I bet YOU killed her, just like you did those kids at Freddy's!" William rushed over to her, slapping her so hard that she fell over. Her lip started bleeding from being split open, a shriek of surprise coming from her mouth. "How dare you speak to me like that, girl. Maybe I should whip you like I do your brother, that would teach you to shut your fucking mouth!" He spat, towering over her. "I didn't kill Elizabeth, Baby did. The contraption inside of her was not meant for Elizabeth. I told her stay away from Baby, but she didn't listen. She was killed before anyone could stop Baby. Leave my office, I'll deal with you when we go home." He growled, turning away. Violet, still in tears and bleeding, got up and ran to a different room, hiding under a table. She dug her nails into her thighs, dragging them painfully upwards as the scratch marks began to bleed. She cried to herself, wiping the blood from her mouth and sniffling. A pair of animatronic legs had wandered up to the table after hearing her cries. As the robot bent down, she saw it was Funtime Freddy. "Why are you crying, you should be happy!" He shrieked with joy, his voice slightly annoying. Violet wiped her tears, sniffling again. "It's been a pretty shitty day, Freddy.." She whimpered. The animatronic offered his hand, which she took. He pulled her up onto her feet, looking into her eyes. "I'll sing a song for you, how about that?" He suggested, Bon Bon winking at Violet. She giggled softly, nodding. As Funtime Freddy started singing, she sighed happily at the performance before her eyes. It truly was interesting that an animatronic could think on its own and put on shows for people. Before she knew it, an hour had passed and footsteps approached the two. Funtime Freddy went back to his stage as William approached his daughter, grabbing her arm and pulling her through the establishment, letting go of her when they were inside the elevator. Violet stayed silent and stared at the ground, her father glaring angrily at her. He yanked her out of the elevator, taking her out to the car, where Michael was already waiting in the front passenger seat. Violet quickly got into the car, and her father drove them back home. Nobody said a word, and Violet's anxiety was through the roof. Her chest felt heavy just imagining the terrible things her father would do to her once in the privacy of their home.


	7. Chapter 7

When the car pulled into the driveway, Violet and Michael quickly went in the house. Before William had gotten in the door, Violet made a run for it, going upstairs and hiding in her closet. She made sure her phone was on silent mode as she heard William yell for her. He stomped up the stairs, footsteps getting louder as they reached her room. William bent down, looking under her bed, and suddenly he yanked open the closet doors, grabbing Violet's wrist and pulling her out. She broke into a panic, starting to cry and tremble as he glared at her. Her father dragged her down to the living room, where Michael was sitting on the couch, frowning. "Because of your outburst earlier, Michael will be watching me punish you while recording it for me to view whenever I please." He hissed,  Michael holding her father's phone and recording the scene before him. His face looked full of pity and sadness for Violet, but he didn't interfere. William ripped her clothes off as she pleaded hysterically for him to let her go. "Don't move. If you do, I'll make the punishment longer." And with that, he pushed Violet down onto her stomach, taking off his belt and whipping her already bruised ass, the back of her thighs, and her back. She cried out and bit her lip in pain, blushing at the thought of being recorded by her brother. After William finished bruising the rest of her body, he moved her hair aside and tightened his belt around her neck. William took off his tie and stuffed it in Violet's mouth to silence her, and before she knew it, he had already stuffed his erect cock into her pussy. Her muffled cries were heard, her father wildly pounding her tight pussy as he pulled on the belt and cut off her air. Just as Violet's head had started throbbing and her face turned purple, her father loosened the belt to let her breathe. Oh, the feeling that came over William while watching his daughter struggle in a panic as her air was cut off repeatedly. He pulled out of her, completely coating her vagina in his semen. William pulled his now saliva-covered tie out of his daughter's mouth, removing the belt from around her neck. Violet couldn't move on her own, her entire body was bruised black and purple. Michael stopped recording, dropping his father's phone on the couch and looking at the floor, sad that his sister had to go through that pain. William ran his hands along her body, digging his fingers into the bruises and grinning cruelly when she winced and cried out in pain. "You've learned your lesson, haven't you, little girl?" He whispered into her ear. Violet nodded, whining when her father licked her neck. "Good. Come, you need rest. As for you, Michael, be at Circus Baby's on time tonight, or you'll face worse punishment than she just received." William grabbed his phone from the couch, pulling Violet to his bedroom and laying her on the bed. He climbed under the covers beside her, pulling her close to him. "I don't enjoy hurting you, Violet." Well that was a blatant fucking lie. He enjoyed every bit of hearing his daughter cry and scream in pain. "If you behave, I won't have to punish you like that." Violet shakily sighed, closing her eyes. "I... I know. I love you too, dad." She was telling the truth. She didn't hate her dad, he was actually a good man. He just... had a bad temper when he was provoked. William placed soft kisses on her head, the two soon falling asleep.


End file.
